Happiness
by DNAisUnique
Summary: Post-ep for 'The Witch in the Wardrobe.'


**Thanks for all the feedback and support. I'm slowly but surely replying to reviews! Thanks for being so understanding. **

**Wow, this season has flown by! Only two more episodes?! As with all fics, anything aired if fair game, though the following takes place immediately after 'The Witch in the Wardrobe.' Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

"Why do you have so many, Booth?" Brennan asked, referring to the twisted paper scraps Booth received from the witches.

Booth grinned as he twirled another one between his fingers. "Maybe the witches thought you needed help. And maybe I wish a lot of things for you, Bones."

"It's illogical to wish things _for_ me. If I don't want those things myself, then I won't spend excessive amounts of time seeking them. Or waste time with superstitions."

"Wishes aren't illogical," Booth replied, slightly hurt by her response, his hand coming to rest on the table, the paper sliding from his hand. He thought for a moment before continuing. "I have wishes for all the people I care about. I want what's best for them."

"Oh, so you light twisted paper on fire for Parker…and Catherine?"

"No," Booth sighed, "why do you always ask about Catherine?"

"I don't _always_ ask about her; we've only known her a short time."

"That's not what I meant."

"I only ask because you and I are friends, and I'm making an effort to learn about what's new in your life." She cleared her throat. "If it makes you uncomfortable to talk about her, then I won't mention her again. Unless it's in a professional capacity. It's still okay to ask about Parker, right?"

Booth, now feeling bad for being curt with her, glanced down at the table. "I appreciate the effort you're making, but it's not that, Bones. It's just weird. I mean, it's been so long since I dated someone, and I guess I feel like she'd be upset if she knew I talked about her." Slowly, his eyes connected with hers again and he smiled faintly. "And, yes, it's okay to ask about Parker."

Brennan returned his tiny smile with one of her own then reached across the table and picked up the 'Little Bones' as Booth had referred to it earlier. "Would Parker like this?"

"I don't know," Booth told her. "He'd probably prefer a football or some sort of slimy worm. He's a kid, though, so it doesn't take much to make him happy." His smile widened at the thought of his son. "He would most definitely think the fire was cool though."

Brennan sighed and became silent, hands and eyes dropping to her lap.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth questioned after studying her for a moment.

She took a sip from her glass before answering. "Earlier, you said you wished for my happiness."

"Yeah…"

"What makes you think I'm unhappy, Booth?"

"I don't know," he said, rubbing his neck. "I just think there's got to be more to life than work, you know?"

"But I _am_ happy, Booth," she said. "I've got great friends in you and Angela, and I know what my purpose is."

"Oh?"

Brennan nodded. "I'm the best in my field, therefore, it's my purpose to teach others about anthropology. I'm also a best-selling author…"

Booth chuckled. "That's all work stuff. It's what you do away from work that really counts toward happiness."

"But my work is what makes me happy." Her brow creased. "Are you unhappy with our work? Because busting criminals is also part of my purpose."

Taken aback, Booth tilted his head and considered what she'd just told him. Then, "No, we do good work. Criminals don't stand a chance against us!"

He held up his hand, and she 'high-fived' it, both laughing afterward.

"See, Booth? I laugh. You make me laugh." She brought her glass to her lips. "You know that I dance, too. We've even danced together," she finished, the sentences somewhat muddled as she spoke around the glass.

Booth grinned. "If you're referring to our rocking out on stage at the fantasy camp, that's not dancing."

"What, why not?"

"It just isn't."

"Well, what about at my reunion? We danced then."

"Also _not_ dancing. It was more…swaying. And random flailing."

She made a face. "I don't flail, Booth. I'm a talented dancer whose skills are underappreciated."

"Yeah, that's it," Booth smirked. "That's not the type of dancing I'm talking about. I mean the kind where you feel like your heart's going to bust."

"There would have to be something wrong medically for that to happen. I would advise against a person dancing to the point of exertion."

Booth pinned her with a gaze.

"Oh, metaphorically speaking. Got it."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean _really _dancing. Uninhibited, giddy dancing. Like dancing in the rain."

"People dance in the rain?"

"You never have," he stated, not questioned, the grin falling from his face.

She shook her head.

Booth sighed, knowing he would probably regret what he was about to do. "Next time it rains, Bones, we're going dancing."

To his surprise, she didn't protest.

As they sat there grinning at each other, he realized there would be no more dinners with Catherine, no more marine life ties. It was over. Because he was right where he was supposed to be.

He tried to get over Brennan--no, Bones--and move on with his life. He knew all along that 'getting over her,' was something he was incapable of doing, but he owed it to himself to try. And he failed miserably.

She admitted that he made her laugh, that she valued their friendship, and that she shared a purpose with him. And, yes, technically they'd shared a dance or two. Still, she kept him at arm's length when it came to the most important component of happiness.

For now.

Booth grinned to himself. He sensed a change in the near future--his gut told him so. He caught a glimpse of the 'Little Bones' where Brennan had laid it on the table. Mixed belief systems or not, it never hurt to wish for things, and sooner or later, the good mojo _had_ to return.

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
